Users
by Mitzi Dracfrow
Summary: After WW2 the rest of the world seems to calm down more or less,but for a certain country,things will never be the same.Just how does everyone do it?How do you forgive things from war?As Belgium tries to push away the past and particularly a certain someone who she thought she had used,she begins to lose touch of just who exactly is using who. onesided england/belgium...or is it?


Stupid. She was so stupid! So inane and idiotic and naive. To trust. To trust him. To try so hard to please them. But most importantly, for leading on and using and now hurting the only guy who had ever really meant anything to her.

The petite blonde nation had left almost as soon as entering the typical meeting room they all attended. Actually tore out and ran away like a chicken was a more apt description. She thought she could take it. being in the same room as him. Surely she had suffered more than earning an intense scowl and frown of disapproval. Hell,that look was reserved for many others, most of the time for France.

But finding herself the object of his malevolence hurt like no wound she or her people had ever suffered. Especially because,despite how blatantly and solely mad he seemed she knew better. She knew him to well to ignore the hurt and pain,the loneliness in the others dark green eyes that she had not only exacerbated,but might has well have sentenced him to it forever.

No matter what she told herself,no matter how many times she tried to convince herself that she was undeserving of his vehemence that what she did was her only choice,she knew deep down that there was no excuse for what she did. No way to make her behavior seem right. She had used him.

Not only that,but she had shoved her situation,all the bad that had happened to her,right in his face. As if he was the one who hurt her. When he did save her she snapped on him. She wasn't even sure why.

Maybe it was the was he embraced her. Or just the fact that he was a man. All he had ever done was try to help her. It was very clear that he felt the way he did. Well at least to the rest of the world.

But to her it came as an unwelcome surprise. Pressure. Without thinking she slapped him and the words which preceded to come out of her mouth made him wish he was never born.

Maybe it was because she was the guilt was too could he forgive her after what she did to him,and then confess his undying love for her of all things? didn't deserve his lest of all his hated to hurt him,but she knew the only way to get him to stop was to make it him wish he'd never met…or loved her.

The man she turned to for help was a little bit too understood the plan,and for some reason he was almost ecstatic about hurting the man who claimed to love her. So she took up with him,quickly yet unlike a band-aid still gave herself up to him,and made it clear to her unrequited both did.

Her new lover was an interesting one intentions from the start seemed unclear. It seemed he liked her desperation and broken didn't claim to want to try to save her,but rather hold on and pull his little fallen angel down further with was a man haunted by still here,yet far away over borders and walls. And others dead to the world.

A woman. A human the name of his beloved would slip,in and out of his she went, Emma dared not to ask. Though after a nightmare he seemed to always cling to his new lover tighter especially when those heartbroken disapproving green eyes were on two of them.

Were they a couple now? He couldn't love was part of the had needed to forget and be forgotten,to find someone the opposite of Arthur to accomplish these goals with.

The world had calmed down,but her mind never seemed to shut fire,bombings screams of screams of her didn't trust the seemed some countries were able to bounce back with greater force than they previously had. She wasn't one of her people were starting to rebuild,but there were scars that would never be healed.

She started to go blocked it all she bummed hits off her brother,wanted everything to go numb as well and clung to Francis so fervently. Just to feel to feel nothing.

Only the truth she was faced with today,that she realized under the man who claimed to love her's disapproving was a little nothing who had tried to get ahead,to survive by dragging down a something.

She was the worst kind of woman

But the most cruelest thing was that her plan hadn't worked

Despite sleeping with his favorite Allie to hate,there was still so much sadness,hopelessness in his eyes.

Why couldn't he just forget her?

Regardless of Belgium's abrupt and dramatic exit,the meeting was to be over before it began all the and Russia seemed to be at it again,and now more countries seemed to be in on seemed at ill at ease,and the room soon flung into familiar chaos.

England tuned it all seemed he had been the only one to care when the girl left and the only one to was resigned and dreadfully that the Brit just noticed how odd it was that he wasn't teasing him or starting some argument.

He was much too busy staring a hole in the back of Germany's head,who was uncharacteristically allowing the nonsense to go on,not bringing the meeting to hardly had cause or power to now anyway.

On the other hand, he was more concerned trying to catch glimpses of the shadow that used to be his brother, who was nervously tugging at Russia's clothes and never looking away from man.

Gilbert looked far paler than her ever had,which made it all too easy to spot the scars and bruises. He had been sitting upon Russia's lap,but now was standing slightly behind him as the two superpowers stood screaming at each other.

Although,Gilbert couldn't resist sneaking a peek at his brother across the room and had slightly strayed from his master and let go of him. It didn't escape the large nation's notice for Russia tugged tightly at the makeshift leash tied around the former nations neck immediately pulling him closer before smacking him so hard that he cried out in pain.

but for some sick reason, instead of instinctively leaning away from his abuser,he clung to him desperately apologizing and begging no pleading that he would forgive him.

It was then Arthur saw why France was avoiding looking at his friend and instead choosing to glare at his younger brother.

England sighed, now very glad to have an excuse to exit that horrible meeting room. He knew he should probably leave it alone,like she demanded he leave her alone,but the memory of seeing her flee from the room kept nagging at him in the back of his brain.

At last or well at least after searching for a good ten minutes,he found a crumpled form on the further inspection he noticed her position,hugging her knees tightly and rocking back and hadn't seemed to have seen or heard him.

he froze.

he felt like he should say something,no he knew he needed to say something,more than just something

he resigned to just simply sitting sown next to her and trying to follow her gaze at nothing and everything in particular.

It didn't seem like the right time or place,or even the right thing to say,but suddenly before he could stop himself his words were out

"please...don't ever go away...Emma...don't leave...I don't know where you've been going...but come back ...i..lo...i care about you and i cant stand to see you like this"

she didn't seem to react at all,except for a , a blink and then a this what she had wanted? hadn't she been pushing him away? suddenly she felt her face flush and she felt overcome with the first pang of passion she had felt in a long time.

"like what?...for you're information I'm perfectly fine and I certainly don't need you,or any other man to help me,alright?"

the words stung more than he thought they would he thought he'd be used to it by now

"Emma...i know that...but anyone could see that you are not 'fine'"

she snorted and looked up at him from under her lashes enigmatically

"oh really?...than why is it that you were the only one to follow me?...go away i'm sick of seeing your limey face"

it was his turn to look away sadly

"you are?...well then...i don't know why I'm the only one here with you...perhaps its because I'm the only one stupid enough to keep falling into you're games"

she sighed and looked down feeling guilty

"that's exactly why i don't want to see you're pathetic face...i...i used you...and you don't even get mad?...i tricked you...and hurt you...yet you still keep coming back...why?"

"...you're not the only person to use people you know...everyone may have their own reasons...but do you really think innocent of this?...i think i used to use you...to make the loneliness go away...to chase away my ghosts...to make myself feel better...like i wasn't some deceitful ornery warmonger...like i was chivalrous...like i fancied myself to be a gentleman"

she seemed to ponder this as she studied him carefully,trying to decide if he was telling the truth

"...but...you didn't answer my question"

he smiled in spite of himself not sure why he was

"well i believe you already know the answer to that "

she leaned closer to him still searching his face scrunching her nose up and frowning much like he did from time to time

"i...wanna hear you say it again...i promise i wont hit you this time"

he felt his face heat up and butterflies in his this really happening? it was like a dream come she was so leaned in smiling slightly

"alright...i think...no...i know i...i love you...i always have"

she smiled ever so gracefully and he couldn't hold himself back gently took her face in his hands and kissed her,kissed her like he never had before,like he had finally found her after all this not like she was like he was hers and if using him was what she wanted,he'd let her string him along to the ends of the earth if he had to.

she was surprised at the kiss,not that he wanted to,but that he would actually do the initial shock though she pushed back and deepened the the kiss was cut short soon after it began by a familiar voice and they suddenly pulled away realizing the weren't alone.

"well well...what ets going on 'ere?"

Emma looked from Francis to Arthur then suddenly glared at him and stood up backing away.

"you...you pig! you brute! don't you dare touch me again!"

she took Francis hand and left with the man who was rather amused by the whole thing and a bit turned on by his lovers sudden possessively wrapped an arm around Emma's waist tightly and grinned cruelly back at a very flustered Arthur.

as the two left together Arthur fought back tears,now feeling far more alone then he ever some time he decided to get up and brush himself sun had set and it was now dark he didn't notice Emma's forgotten purse until he nearly tripped over it.

curiosity and nosiness got the best of him when he picked it up and found it open. though his eyes widened and heart fell at what he the biggest user wasn't him or France after all...but rather his unrequited lover.


End file.
